


Lawli Shouldn't just Leave His Toys Lying Around

by bunny500



Series: Bad Things Happen to Light Yagami [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Biting, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Sensory Deprivation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent!Light who never got ahold of the death note is taken by B in order to get under L's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawli Shouldn't just Leave His Toys Lying Around

L stared at the video tape. Delicately, he used his pointer finger and thumb to lift it. He examined it, twisting it around, trying to see its every angle. It was just a normal video tape. He set it down but his eyes were still locked on something in particular. The white label- it had black, thick writing on it. He was 95% certain it was sharpie but that wasn’t really what mattered.

What mattered was what the words said.

Light had gone missing a little less than a week ago. L had been certain that he was on the run for fear of being discovered by L as Kira. Even though at that point, L had been 62% certain that he was not the mass murderer. Now he was not sure, especially because the deaths had continued as usual. They hadn’t been able to find the teen though and things were looking bleak, at least for the task force. It was somewhat thrilling to L, although he did not appreciate the casualties involved.

This arrival of this video and its title made him 84% sure that Light was not Kira. L frowned slightly, feeling conflicted. He would know for certain whether or not Yagami was guilty after he watched it.

“L?” Watari lightly prompted, when L had been staring at the video for nigh on a half hour without making a move.

L blinked.

“I am fine,” he said plainly, “Please bring the TV and VCR player.”

Watari nodded and left.

The video read “I Got Lawli’s Little Toy”

-=-1-=-

Once everything was set up, he put in the video, hit play, and then crouched down on the couch. He nibbled lightly on a spoonful of pudding. His eyes locked, unblinking, on the television.

It was black for a moment, although he could still hear some sound. There was the bit of shuffling and then an odd groaning noise. Then, a cloth was taken off of the lens recording the scene. Staring right back at him was his own face. Or rather, B’s, with expertly applied make-up that made their already similar faces identical. He grinned widely at him, showing off all of his teeth. 

“Hello, Lawli,” he said, his breath light. He was obviously thrilled. “I’ve got a little pressie for you.”

He turned the camera around with dizzying speed. L saw Light. He was in a sturdy wooden chair, his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair, his arms handcuffed behind him. He was blindfolded, gagged, and had sound-proof headphones over his ears. He was breathing raggedly and jerking at the cuffs. It was obvious that he had only just woken up in this situation and had begun to panic. “I found this pretty thing outside of your building. Oh, I’d seen you around with him. I knew he was a suspect, but I felt that there were so many more interesting things you could do with him.

“Don’t you agree, L?”

L blinked. He ate another spoonful of pudding and kept watching. 

Beyond set down the camera and padded over to Light. He reached out and traced a finger down his cheek. Light breathed in a gasp through his nose and went still. B didn’t end the contact, instead tracing his finger down. It went slowly down his neck, then traced over his collar bone softly. Light began to breathe heavily and jerked away. B giggled and finally removed his finger. 

Light seemed relieved for a second but it quickly went away- as B had only pulled away so that he could replace the digit with his mouth. He kissed at the base of Light’s neck, soft and sweet, before suddenly sinking his teeth in. Light was loud this time, releasing a grunt that was almost a scream. He jerked under Beyond but couldn’t get away. After a moment, the teeth released. He hadn’t broken the skin, but it was very likely to bruise. B licked at it softly in apology. 

He looked at the camera again, grabbing Light’s hair and pulling his head back, completely exposing his neck. 

“You know,” B said conversationally, “He didn’t know that I wasn’t you until I was within two feet of him. He smiled all pretty at me and everything.” 

He leaned in, nipping Light’s collar bone softly as he held perfectly still, frozen. B leaned in and L couldn’t see what he was doing, but when he pulled back, there was a clear mark that would become a hickey. 

L leaned in, trying to get a better look at Light’s reaction. He was still immobile but his cheeks were flushing and he was breathing hard. Still, L made sure not to lose track of what B was up to. He had pulled back, as if showing off his work, but now he pressed back in. He undid the buttons of Light’s shirt (he was wearing his school uniform L noted distantly), pressing his hands against his sides. 

Beyond dug in his finger-nails and pulled them down. This had an interesting effect on Light. Instead of being put off by the pain, he seemed to flush more, making a small noise in the back of his throat. B seemed to have noticed this too. He looked… interested. L bit his thumb lightly. 

B leaned in and bit the area around Light’s left nipple. He made a noise similar to a gasp and- oh. He appeared to be sporting a boner now. His other hand reached over and pinched his right nipple. Light squirmed, moaning helplessly. He pulled up his legs as much as he could, seemingly trying to hide his very interested cock. B pulled his mouth off, kissing the nub lightly before moving down. He pressed his lips to every one of Light’s left ribs, his hand still twisting and playing with his right nipple. 

He backed away then. Light was gasping and writhing back against the chair. His legs were still raised up, which B noticed in a moment. He took hold of his knees and pushed them open, looking down at the hidden goods and licking his lips hungrily. He pressed his knee forward grinding it lightly into the teen’s dick. Light whined and struggled, trying to pull away but unable to. 

“That was cute,” B said, “Trying to hide that.” He laughed, it was a high, unpleasant sound. He mockingly leaned in and kissed Light’s forehead. Light’s face twisted in fury and just as B was pulling back he slammed his head into B’s chin. He was knocked back and L smiled at his pain. Although, he really was quite worried about what was going to happen to his young previously-a-suspect companion. That didn’t stop him from finishing the bowl of pudding though. 

Beyond looked up at Light, his eyes focused and excited in a way that L hadn’t seen in a long time. He brought up a hand to feel at his lip. It was split and blood was trickling down his chin. He licked it off his fingers and then what he could get to on his face, grinning all the while. Once done, he just sat and stared at Light, who seemed to be allowing himself to relax a little now that he was no longer under a direct assault. 

Beyond stepped closer and gently removed the bulky headphones. He was completely silent and Light had frozen the moment he made contact. B set them around Light’s neck. B pulled back a fist, his face twisting into a nasty expression. L tensed up. 

He paused the video- he really needed to pee. 

-=-2-=-

He came back a little while later with a slice of cake and a cup of tea. He settled himself back down on the couch and hit play. 

B punched Light in the face. Hard. He and the chair were knocked to the floor. B stood over him, still silent. Light grunted, then twitched when he heard his own voice. If anything, being hit had only made him more aroused. L guessed, looking at the straining tent in his pants that it was probably getting to be quite painful for him. 

B had noticed this himself and was laughing. Light jerked away on the floor, his head twitching in search of his unseen assailant. B snickered at that too. He pressed a bare foot down in between Light’s legs. He pressed down, rubbing gently- but he continued to increase the pressure until it had to be agonizing. Light was breathing heavily, his hips twitching as if he were simultaneously trying to press up into it and pull away. 

“You really are a masochist aren’t you?” B asked. Light made a protesting noise but didn’t stop jerking his hips. B looked up at the camera for the first time in a long while, as if he’d forgotten about it being there. His keen black eyes locked on it, looking almost dead for how still his face was, and he continued what he was doing to Light. 

“He’s so pretty like this, isn’t he L?” 

Light made a strange, startled noise, his hips stilling at the words. It was likely he was conflicted about the thought of L being there. Either it was a guilty turn on or he was ashamed of his position. B didn’t seem to care either way, and certainly didn’t falter in his rhythm, and soon he was helplessly squirming again. L took this moment to examine Light. 

His face and exposed chest were flushed and had a light sheen of sweat. His hair in a ruffled state so that it was a mess but also framed his handsome face. He was still gagged and blindfolded. Perhaps most noticeable, besides his grinding hips, were the blooming bite and scratch marks on his skin. They added something to his appearance, some sort of mix between being sad and pitiable and being ridiculously lovely. 

Light- no longer flawless, but instead disheveled, thoroughly debauched, helpless for once against an opponent. L liked it. But probably not in the way that B intended. 

Beyond lost interest in the camera and looked back down at the squirming teenager. He pulled his foot away and kneeled down. For a moment there was no sound besides Light’s strained breathing. Then he was moaning again as B undid his belt one handed, while his other hand wandered up to grip Light’s hair. He tugged harshly on the locks at the same moment as he pushed his fingers under his boxers. 

B tugged at his dick a couple of times, pulled his hair non-to-gently, and bit into his shoulder. From there it was over quickly. Light shouted, his hips twitching up as he came. B didn’t stop what he was doing with his hands or mouth until he had finished. When he pulled away, one hand was covered in cum and his teeth were bloody. He hadn’t bothered to hold back with his mouth this time. 

He cleaned off his hand using Light’s shirt and licked his lips. He didn’t bother putting his victim’s clothes back in order, instead leaving him exposed. He nudged the teen with his foot, but Light had passed out. B shrugged and looked at the camera with a smile on his face. He approached it but he only had one thing to say before he stopped the recording. 

“See, this is what happens to your toys Lawli. You leave them alone and then they get broken.” 

-=-3-=-

A day later, they got a note in the mail. 

Dear Lawliette, 

I’ve still got your toy. 

Originally, I was going to kill him. 

It’d at least make for a few more entertaining videos right? 

I’d have hid him so well you would’ve never found him. 

And that would be fun. 

But, you know. I like him. So! I’m going to keep him. 

Good luck trying to find us, 

Love, 

B

-=-4-=-

Well, at least now, L was 100% certain that Light was not Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> Light is 17 in this so it could be considered under age. Please tell me if you want me to tag that or anything else.


End file.
